Someone To Fall Back On
by House Of Stark
Summary: "Calm down, Josh, Sally will be fine." Aidan said. "Yeah Josh, I'll be fine!" Sally said before disappearing. "It's not Sally I'm worried about!" Josh yelled. AidanOC JoshNora This is my first fic so please be gentle and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. It takes place after Episode 3 of season one, and goes into season two. Please tell me what you think!**

Chapter One

Josh glanced out of the window as the moving truck pulled up.

"Ah…Aidan!" He called out.

"What?" Came the reply from upstairs.  
>"I think we have new neighbors!" There was a pause before Aidan came down the stairs and joined Josh at the window.<p>

"Oh yeah, I guess so." He said thoughtfully. The two watched as three figures emerged from a car: a man, a young woman, and a boy. The boy was talking enthusiastically, the man was listening and nodding, and the young woman, well, she looked utterly disinterested.

"Who d'you think they are?" Sally asked, appearing beside Josh. Josh jumped at the ghost's appearance, whereas Aidan was completely unperturbed.  
>"New neighbors…no idea." Aidan said as he watched them go into the house next door.<p>

"Are we going to go say 'hi'?" Sally asked. Josh turned to her.

"What do you mean '_we'_? Aidan and I will go and say hello. Perhaps I'll bring them some cookies because it's polite. But _you_ will stay here!" Josh said. Sally rolled her eyes and Aidan chuckled.

"I'm _serious_!" Josh whined.

"You're no fun, Josh." Sally said, pouting. Josh shook his head.

"We don't want to scare them off! Normalcy, remember?" Josh said, looking pleadingly at Sally.

"Calm down, Josh, Sally will be fine." Aidan said, stepping away from the window.

"Yeah, Josh, I'll be fine!" Sally said before disappearing. Josh groaned.

"It's not Sally I'm worried about!"

**Ok! Short, I know. Thoughts? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thanks for all the positive feedback, you guys, I really appreciate it!**

Chapter Two

"SHIT!" Josh heard. There was a resounding 'THUMP' on the window of the kitchen. Josh looked up and around, then slowly crept toward the window. There was no one outside, so Josh frowned. He jumped a moment later when there was a knock on the door. He frowned as he looked on it.

"Aren't you going to get it-"

"GYAH!" Josh jumped again as Sally appeared at his side. Sally snorted and rolled her eyes. Josh glared at her and strode to the door. He opened it to see a young woman with light-brown curly hair and dark green eyes; she was tall, almost Josh's height.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Dennigan, I just moved in next door." Josh raised a brow.

"Oh! Ah, hi! I'm Josh and I…live here." He finished awkwardly. Meredith nodded slowly.

"I thought you might. Any way my idiot brother just lost his ball in your yard."

"I'm not an idiot! And I didn't lose it." Came an annoyed voice from behind Meredith's back. Meredith stepped aside to reveal a boy maybe half of Josh's height.

"Josh, this is the aforementioned idiot brother Liam. Liam, this is Josh. He's our new neighbor." Liam waved at Josh and Josh smiled down at the boy.

"Hey there, Liam. Ah…you guys can step inside while I run and get Liam's ball."

The two stepped in and Josh shut the door before he went to the kitchen.

"New neighbors are here. Leave them alone." He ground out before going out to the backyard. He had just grabbed the ball when he heard a feminine scream. He groaned.

"DAMNIT SALLY!" He yelled running back inside.

"What did I tell you about leaving…them…be…" Josh stopped at the sight before him. Sally was jumping up and down excitedly and Meredith was grinning and laughing; Liam looked completely shocked.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Sally squealed. Meredith laughed.

"THIS IS GREAT!" She yelled happily.

"I would hug you, but….!" Sally said, grinning. Liam just rolled his eyes.

"Ugh. Girl talk." He said before walking into the living room and plopping himself down on the couch.

"Ah…wha-ha, how…" Josh asked, looking around, shocked.

"How the hell can you see her?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, how can you see me?" Sally asked.

"Ah…Well, if you can see her, I guess there's no point in hiding it…Ah…Liam and I are werewolves." Meredith said bashfully, shoving her hands into her back pockets. Josh's jaw dropped, as did Liam's ball (we mean the one Josh was holding kiddies, I heard those snickers).

"You're…you're wolves?" Josh felt tears welling up in his eyes. Meredith nodded and leaned forward.

"It's nice to meet you too, Josh." She said with a small, sad smile.

And Josh didn't know why he did it, but he swept Meredith into tight hug. He was relieved when Meredith returned the hug; the both obviously reveled in the camaraderie.

"Awwwww!" Sally cooed- the two pulled away and Josh wiped a tear or two away.

"Ah…I'm sorry, I'm-"He muttered, but Meredith just laughed.

"Josh, don't worry I understand." Meredith said, smiling. Josh nodded.

"I'm sure you do, I'm sure you…Wait." He looked over at Liam.

"Is he…?" Meredith gave Josh another small sad smile and nodded. Josh sighed and looked over at Sally.

"Wow…Ok…Hey, would you guys like some cookies?"

**Yes, another short chapter, but longer than the last! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, readers! Long time, no type. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed or put this story on alert! Here's chapter three!**

**Chapter Three**

"So there are more of us in the area?" Meredith asked. She didn't sound worried, just curious.

"Well, I've only met one other. His name is Ray." Josh said, running a hand through his hair. Meredith mulled over this as she took a bite of her cookie.

"How old is he?"

"I don't know. Middle-aged?" There was a pause between them. Josh glanced at Sally and Liam watching cartoons on the couch.

"How is it possible that the both of you are…?" Josh trailed off at the look in Meredith's eyes. Something flashed in them- he couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Can we… can we not talk about that right now?" Meredith asked, dipping her cookie in milk. Josh nodded.

"Of course. No rush." He said softly. He knew what he saw. He saw hurt and worry in that girl's eyes. Meredith gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. So this 'Ray' guy, what's his deal?" Josh shrugged.

"I was afraid of this whole… wolf thing getting blown up, but Aidan says my anxiety sucks, so I just figured, what the hell, I may as well just talk to him. I'm meeting him for coffee tomorrow." Meredith nodded, and then gazed at Josh.

"Who's Aidan?" Josh looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"You keep saying 'Aidan' this or 'Aidan' that. Who's Aidan?"

"Wow, sorry, that was rude of me. Aidan's our roommate."

"Oh! Cool! Is he super, too?" Josh furrowed his brow.

"'Super'?" He asked, confused.

"Supernatural." Meredith said.

"Ah! Uh….Yeah, he is."

"Cool! What's he?" Josh opened his mouth to respond when they heard.

"I'm a vampire." Meredith and Josh's heads whipped around to see him standing in the doorway. Meredith couldn't help but let her eyes take him in.

He was wearing a pair of fitted jeans, a loose, gray, cotton shirt, and a leather jacket. Meredith couldn't help but think,

'_Scrumptious…'_ He really was.

"Hi. I'm Aidan." Meredith stood and held her hand out to him and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Meredith and that over there is Liam." Meredith nodded to the couch.

"They just moved in next door." Josh piped up. Aidan nodded, locking eyes with Meredith.

'_Oh dear god. If I could melt into the floor, I definitely would be.'_ Meredith thought. Aidan took a deep breath, and his brows shot up.

"More wolves? Geez, Josh, I think you're your own kind's bait." Meredith smiled over at Josh.

"Yeah, so I've heard." Meredith tugged her hand from Aidan's; Aidan didn't even realize that he was still holding it.

"We should get going."

"Can I come and…Like, can we-"Sally started, looking sad.

"Yes, you can come haunt us, Sally." Meredith said, smiling. The ghost perked up.

"Yay!" She squealed.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Josh asked. Meredith shook her head.

"Maybe some other time. It's me and Liam's first day tomorrow."

"What school are you guys going to?" Aidan asked.

"The British School of Boston!" Liam said, approaching the vampire.

"Hi. I'm Liam." The small boy said, holding his hand out for the man to shake. Aidan smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Liam." He said, shaking the kid's hand.

"Alright, let's go."

"You guys can come over any time." Josh said, hugging Meredith a bit. Meredith smiled and returned the gesture.  
>"We'll take you up in that. Bye Sally."<p>

"BYE!" Meredith and Liam went to the door.

"Have a good night." Aidan said, letting them out.

"You, too." Meredith said with a small smile. Aidan shut the door behind them.  
>"You like them, but you don't like Ray?" he asked, re-entering the kitchen.<p>

"That's different. They didn't stalk me." Josh responded, picking up the dishes from the table. Aidan rolled his eyes and opened the fridge. He looked through his small stack of blood and picked out the largest bag he had. He snuck it into his jacket pocket.

"I'm heading out, I'll see you guys." He said. He was out of the house before either Sally or Josh could ask where he was going. He glanced at Meredith's house as he passed by it. Why Boston? And why now?

He would worry about that later. Right now, he had to focus on taking care of Rebecca.

**Ok, how did I do? I'm sorry if I give any inaccurate info about the British school of Boston in later chapters- I'm from New York. Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing or putting this story on alert, I really appreciate it! OK! READ ON!**

Chapter Four

They'd been there almost a month. It was getting near the full moon. Meredith and Liam had grown close to the three 'Super's living next door, even Aidan. Liam and Meredith had settled in well, too. Meredith worried about Liam, but…well, she always worried about Liam.

But Meredith had the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

And she really hated it when she was right.

They were walking home from school, her and Liam, when they heard,

"Well well well, what have we here?"

Meredith and Liam looked up to see a cop approaching them.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Meredith asked, stopping.

"Two little wolf pups." Meredith tensed, placing her hand on Liam's back, ready for fight or flight.

"I don't know what you mean-"She started, but he cut her off.

"Don't play coy. Look, I'll make this short." He leaned in close to Meredith, so close that she could smell the blood on his breath. Her heart quickened.

'_Vampire…'_ She thought. She suddenly found herself unable to move.

"My name is Bishop, and this is my town. You and the kid," He nodded to Liam,

"Are gonna leave. Understand?" Meredith kept her mouth shut and just nodded. Bishop smiled ferociously.

"Good girl. Now go."

Meredith practically ran home, dragging Liam behind her.

"Go pack!" Meredith snapped the second they got to the house before she ran down too her own room in the basement. But Liam did nothing of the sort. Instead, he ran over and up the stoop, hammering on the door.

"AIDAN! JOSH! SALLY!" He yelled. The three were at the door within moments, all looking very confused.

"Liam? What's going on?" Josh asked.

"It's Meredith! She's freaking out and she told me to pack!" Josh and Aidan ran next door.

"Invite me in!" Aidan barked.

"Aidan, please come in now!" Liam said. Aidan and Josh zipped down the stairs after Liam. Sally was watching Meredith, bewildered, as the teen wolf raced between her dresser and the suitcase in her bed.

"Meredith, what's going on?" Josh asked.

"We have to leave, we have to leave now!" Meredith said in a panic, grabbing some clothes from her dresser and shoving them into the suitcase. Aidan stepped forward and caught a panicked Meredith by the shoulders.

"Why do you have to leave?" He asked, gazing at her face. Her eyes were watering and her lips were trembling. Hell, her entire body was trembling.

"Why do you have to leave?" He asked again softly.

"Because he said we have to!" Meredith let out.

"Who said you have to?" Aidan frowned.

"He said it was his town and and and-"Meredith was frazzled, trying to move again.

"His name, Mere, what was his _name_?" Aidan asked.

"B-Bishop." Meredith said, flinching even as she said his name. Aidan's jaw tightened and his jaw turned to stone.

"Was he a cop?" He asked, his hands tightening on Meredith's shoulders.

"Wha-What?" Meredith stuttered, growing scared of Aidan's anger.

"Bishop! Was he a COP?" Aidan snapped, his hands tightening again. Meredith gasped at the grip, but she nodded vigorously. Josh's eyes widened.

"Aidan stop it! You're hurting her!" Josh yelled, ripping Meredith out of Josh's arms. Meredith practically collapsed into Josh's arms, finally letting herself cry, her breath coming out in great, wracking sobs. She clutched to his shirt as Josh held her tenderly, stroking her hair. Aidan had disappeared, rage clearly written all over his face. Josh sighed and looked at Sally, who looked beyond shocked.

"Sally, why don't you and Liam head upstairs and get a snack." Josh said. Sally nodded, knowing it wasn't a question. She and Liam headed upstairs, leaving Josh and Meredith alone.

"Aidan is going to take care of this, Meredith." Josh murmured. Meredith nodded feebly, still sobbing.

Meredith eventually calmed down enough to unpack her suitcase. Josh made dinner for her and Liam (lasagna, mmm!), and made sure that Liam did his homework. Meredith was quiet for most of the evening; Josh could see that she was visibly shaken, but he wasn't sure if it was because of Aidan or Bishop. He figured it was both. He heard his phone go off and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Josh? It's Aidan."

"Hey! How'd it go with Bishop?" He asked, lowering his voice. There was a pause.

"We'll get into that later." Aidan muttered darkly.

"How are they?" He asked. Josh glanced at the siblings.

"Liam is fine. Meredith is…she's still a bit shaky." Aidan sighed on the other end of the phone.

Your shift starts in half an hour. I want to talk to Meredith, so I'll come and look after her." Aidan said. Josh nodded.

"Alright. How soon-"

"I'll be there in ten minutes." And with that, Aidan hung up. Josh looked over his shoulder at Meredith. She was sitting at the table doing her homework. Josh honestly suspected that it was just because she needed something to take her mind off of what had happened. Josh sat down next to her and watched her.

"You ok, Mere?" He asked softly. Meredith nodded silently, focusing on the words in front of her. Josh nodded, too, and gently kissed her on the crown of the head. Liam came into the kitchen a moment later.  
>"I'm going to bed, sis." He said softly. Meredith hugged Liam tight.<p>

"G'night, sport." She whispered. Liam smiled before hugging Josh and going upstairs. Meredith shut her eyes and her book.

"I'm gonna go to bed, Josh." She said, standing. Josh nodded.

"Alright. Um…Aidan's gonna be by in a few." Meredith nodded.

"Goodnight, Josh." She muttered before going down to her room in the basement.

Aidan arrived five minutes later, and before he could go down to Meredith, Josh grabbed his arm.

"Listen, she's still a bit…freaked. And you scared the crap out of her, so…just be careful, alright?" Aidan nodded.

"And you need to tell _Ray_," He stressed the name,

"To not touch my blood." He wrenched his arm away from Josh and headed downstairs. Josh sighed and left. He didn't want to fight with Aidan about Ray. He really didn't want to.

Aidan knocked on the door to Meredith's room. He heard footsteps and the door opened. Aidan frowned. She looked so weak. She was wearing a black and red tank top and a pair of very, very baggy sweatpants.

"Can I come in?" Aidan asked. Meredith nodded and stepped back. Aidan stepped inside and looked around. The walls were a dark blue; there were movie and concert posters hung up all over the walls. Meredith had the entire basement to herself. It was sectioned off into two spaces: The bedroom and a small music room. He glanced inside.

"You play?" He asked, gesturing to the piano and guitar. Meredith nodded a bit. Aidan took in her stance. They were standing at a distance; Meredith had her arms wrapped around herself. Aidan frowned, pulled off his jacket, tossed it over a chair, and held his arms out. Meredith rushed into them and hugged tight to Aidan. He sighed in relief and held her gently.

"Mere, I am so, _so_ sorry for scaring you earlier. I was just…" He trailed off, not sure how to explain.  
>"Who is he? Who's…Who's Bishop?" Meredith asked softly. Aidan sighed and led Meredith over to her bed. Meredith sat down and Aidan pulled up her swivel chair.<br>"Bishop is…He's the vampire leader of Boston." Aidan said.

"And?" Meredith asked. Aidan frowned.

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"You wouldn't have gotten so angry if he was just the leader." A pause.

"He's your maker, isn't he?" Meredith said softly. Aidan's brows rose.

"How do you know…?" Meredith gave him a smile.

"You're not my first vampire, Aidan." Aidan smiled, too.

"Yes. He is my maker." He stood.

"You should go to bed." He said, standing. Meredith held her arms out and Aidan hugged her.

"Good night, Mere."

"Good night, Aidan."

**OK! What do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Hey little puppy." Meredith heard. She was in the courtyard of her school, trying to do her French homework. She ignored the voice. Maybe someone had brought their new dog to school or something. She heard someone approaching.

"Hey." The voice said again. Meredith looked up to see a rather attractive young man looking down at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, frowning. The man smiled.

"I think we can help each other," He lowered his voice,

"Little wolf." Meredith felt the blood drain from her face. Was he another vampire?

"What did you call me?" The man shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You heard me." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Meredith took a deep breath.

"I think you've got the wrong girl." She said before turning back to her work. The man chuckled.

"No, I don't think I do." He sat beside her on the bench.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked conversationally. Meredith rolled her eyes and continued to write, ignoring him.

"Well I'm fine, thanks for asking." He said. Meredith pushed a curl behind her ear.

"Why do you care how I'm feeling?" She asked. Meredith asked, looking at him. He shrugged.

"Well, you know. The full moon is next week, and you know how we are." Meredith felt her blood run cold.

"What do you mean you know how _we_ are?" She asked. He chuckled.

"You know exactly what I mean." Meredith leaned in and lowered her voice.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't know who you think I am, but kindly fuck off." And with that, Meredith gathered her things and stalked out of the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Meredith's stomach was churning, and her head was hurting quite a bit. Aidan and Josh were over, checking in on them as they did almost every evening. Josh was helping Liam with his homework; Aidan was beginning to notice how testy Meredith was.<p>

"Meredith?" He asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Yes?" She responded, not looking up from the food she was making.

"You ok?" Meredith just nodded. Who was she kidding? She felt like _shit. _She shut off the stove and moved the pot to the back burner.

"Are you sure?" Aidan reached out and out his hand on her shoulder and she immediately swatted him away. Aidan recoiled, shocked, and Meredith rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"PMS plus full moon makes for an unhappy me." Aidan smiled a bit and held his arms out to her. Meredith stepped into them and rested her head against Aidan's chest. Aidan gently rubbed her back and she let out a soft, content hum.

"Thanks, Aidan." She muttered. Aida smiled.

"Any time." Meredith smiled a bit before stepping back.

"Liam, dinner!" She called out, beginning the dish at the spaghetti and meatballs for herself, Liam, and Josh. Aidan smiled as Liam came into the kitchen.

"I've gotta get going, I'll see you two later." He said, ruffling Liam's hair. The three said their goodbyes. Aidan glanced at them one more time as he pulled on his leather jacket. Meredith was placing a bowl in front of Liam. He had noticed her looking a bit pale. Aidan shook the thought out of his head and stepped out into the night.

Josh had started to notice how out of it Meredith seemed as well. Liam had vacuumed up food and headed back to his homework. Josh sat at the table with Meredith, watching the girl. She was picking at her food, spinning it around on her fork, but not taking a single bite.

"Hey." Josh said softly. Meredith did nothing. Josh put his hand over hers and she jumped a bit.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up at Josh. Josh's brow knitted together.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Meredith looked back down at her food.

"There was this…guy that approached me at school today. He called me…'Little Wolf'." Josh's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" Meredith nodded.

"He wasn't a vampire…He smelled like a wolf, but not like our kind of wolf, it was so much stronger." Meredith rested her head on her hand.  
>"It was just…odd."<p>

"Maybe you were imagining the wolf smell?" Josh asked. Meredith shrugged.

"Maybe. My senses get worse when my period and the full moon are in sync. Anything is possible." She said, shrugging. A cool breeze swept through the room and Meredith sighed at the feeling of the cool air on her skin.

"So how's school?" Josh asked. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"It's school, Josh." Josh chuckled.

"Well what about…have you made any friends?"

"A couple. It's just probably better for everyone if I keep to myself." Josh nodded, understanding completely.

* * *

><p>Aidan and Josh had just finished their shifts when Aidan's phone buzzed. He looked at it and saw an unknown number.<p>

"Hello?" He answered.

"Aidan? It's Liam!" Aidan stopped at the voice.

"Liam?" He asked in disbelief. Liam's voice was shaking and it sounded like he was crying. Aidan stopped walking and Josh stopped as well.

"What's going on?" Josh asked, but Aidan held up a hand to silence him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call. I need you to come and pick me and Meredith up. I got into a fight." Aidan nodded.

"Josh and I will be right there." He hung up and dragged Josh behind him, explaining what was going on. They got into the car and made their way to the British School of Boston. Josh stayed in the car while Aidan ran up the steps two at a time. He saw Liam and Meredith sitting on a bench outside of the principal's office. Liam had a swollen slip and Meredith was sitting with her head in her hands. As soon as they heard footsteps, they looked up. Liam ran to Aidan and hugged him, and Aidan hugged him back.

"What happened?" He asked. Liam opened his mouth to answer, but winced when he stretched his mouth a bit too much. Meredith stood up and pressed past Aidan, leaving the school and getting into the car with Josh. Liam and Aidan followed. Josh turned to look at the two.

"What happened?" Josh asked. Liam just shook his head and Meredith just stared out of the window, her face set in a grimace.

Josh helped Liam clean up his lip and set him up in his room with an ice pack and a movie before he went downstairs. He and Aidan needed to talk to Meredith.

"What happened?" Aidan asked as Meredith rushed around the living room, cleaning.

"Liam is twice as testy than most werewolves when he's closer to the full moon because he's so young. Between his testosterone and the way the wolf is acting, he is much, much more…he's just really angsty." Meredith said, shrugging.

"Why did he call us?" Josh asked. Meredith shrugged.

"You guys were the first people he thought of." Aidan took Meredith by the hand.

"Mere…Where are your parents?"

**Ooook, I'm going to stop there. Thoughts? Feelings? TELL ME! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated D: I legitimately haven't had access to a computer. Here's the chapter, I hope you like it! And again, I am REALLY SORRY!**

Meredith pulled her hand away from Aidan and began to race around the living room, cleaning with a new found fervor. No, no, no, they were not having that conversation.

"Meredith?" Josh asked, watching her, brow furrowed. He and Aidan looked at each other as she cleaned.

"Mere, stop it," Aidan said, taking a step towards her. She ignored them both.

"Meredith!" Aidan grabbed her by the shoulders and looked down at her.

"Where. Are. Your. _Parents?_" He asked again.

"They're dead, Aidan!" Meredith snapped up at him. Both Josh and Aidan fell silent in shock. Meredith wrenched out of Aidan's grip and went into the kitchen, beginning to clean up in there. Aidan and Josh followed to see Sally sitting in Meredith's kitchen; Meredith was cleaning around Sally as though there was no problem. Sally looked as shocked and surprised as Josh and Aidan did.

"What?" Aidan finally managed to ask.

"You heard me." Meredith said simply as she continued to clean. She moved to the sink and began to wash the dishes. Aidan, Josh, and Sally sat there, waiting for her to elaborate. Meredith let out an inaudible sigh.

"It was three years ago," She started, turning back to them and leaning against the counter.

"Liam and I were born in upstate New York. We lived out in the Catskills, and we went camping all the time with out parents." Josh and Aidan were both sitting now, watching and listening to Meredith.

"It was early spring, and we hadn't gone camping much that winter, so we were at the store to load up on supplies. There were rumors going around about a pack of wild dogs, and I was worried about it, but my parents just dismissed it as local gossip. So we went camping. It was an old trail, one of the ones we always went down. We set up camp and we were there for a day and a half without any problem. My worries about the pack of wild dogs tapered off, seeing as we weren't in any immediate danger." Meredith wrapped her arms around herself, something she always did when she was nervous or just plain uncomfortable; her gaze was fixed rather intently on the floor.

"The next night was the full moon. We decided to stay up for it-Liam always loved watching the moon rise." Meredith shook her head.

"We started hearing howling, closer and closer. But, by the time we realized where it was coming from, it was too late. They took my parents down quickly, I kept hearing my mother telling me to run." She still had nightmares with those screams.

"I grabbed Liam and I took off. One of the smaller wolves came after us. He scratched Liam on the back and got me in the side." They still bore those scars.

"It probably would've torn us to shreds, but it was called off by another wolf. A ranger heard our screams and got me and Liam to a hospital before we died. There wasn't any chance for either of our parents." Meredith pinched the bridge of her nose and too a deep breath before looking at the three.

"We were put in the custody of our grandmother. And she _hated_ us. So the day I turned eighteen, Liam and I packed our things and we left." There was silence for a moment. Josh was the one to break it.

"But when you moved in, there was a man with you guys."

"He was with the moving company."

"Meredith, if you don't mind me asking," Josh started again. Meredith nodded for him to continue.

"How are you affording all of…this? The house, school, bills-"

"The house was left to my mother by her great-aunt and was in my inheritance, which I'm now old enough to collect on. The bills are coming out of my parents' insurance money, and Liam and I both have scholarships at school."

Josh nodded, taking all of this in, and leaned back in his chair. The four of them were quiet. Sally looked absolutely heartbroken and Aidan…Aidan didn't know what to say or do. Meredith was only eighteen and she was raising her little brother.

"If you ever need to call anyone for _anything_," Aidan finally said, looking at Meredith.

"You call us. Alright?" Meredith nodded, still looking at the floor. Aidan got the feeling he should hold her or…something, but Josh beat him to it. He got up and wrapped his arms around Meredith. Meredith let out a soft sigh and rested heavily against Josh.

"Full moon's tomorrow," He murmured into his hair.

"I know," Meredith muttered. Josh lightly rubbed her back.

"You and Liam are coming with me and Ray, right?"

"Right."

"Okay. Just make sure you pack a couple of sandwiches, some fresh clothes-"

"And things to clean up with, I know," Meredith said, nodding. Josh smiled and glanced down at his watch.

"Aidan, we've gotta go," He said, turning to the vampire. Aidan nodded and stood.

"Let's go then." Aidan opened mouth to say something to Meredith before closing it and leaving. Josh hugged Meredith one more time before leaving. Meredith watched them both go before looking at Sally.

"What's up with Aidan?" She questioned. The ghost shrugged, shaking her head.

"No idea." Meredith sighed a bit and began to wash the dishes again. Sally chatted her ear off for the evening, effectively taking her mind off of what she had told Aidan and Josh, and off of what had happened with Liam.

**Short chapter, I know, and I profusely apologize! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
